barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The City Mouse And The Country Mouse (script)
Shawn: '(first lines) Hey, Sarah. *'Sarah: 'Hi, Shawn. *'Shawn: 'What are you doing? *'Sarah: 'We're play baseball. *'Shawn: 'That's great, Sarah. *'Min: 'Hi, Shawn, hi, Sarah. *'Shawn and Sarah: 'Hi, Min. *'Min: 'Where is, Luis. *'Luis: 'Hi, everybody. *'Kids: 'Hi, Luis. *'Luis: 'Hi, Well, i better go too! I need goes to collage right now. Bye, Shawn, bye, Min. *'Shawn and Min: 'Bye, Luis. *'Sarah: 'I better go. I need go to collage. See you. *'Shawn and Min: 'Bye. *'Tosha: 'Hi, Shawn, hi, Min. *'Shawn and Min: 'Hi, Tosha. *'Tosha: 'My aunt lives in collage. Did she live. *'Min: 'In the collage. *'Tosha: 'Right. *'Shawn: 'My grandfather lives in the collage. Did anyone he lives. *'Tosha: 'In the japan. *'Min: 'No. *'Tosha: 'She lives in the collage. Everybody sit down. And i'll teach it to you. *'Shawn and Min: 'Okay. (music starts for My Aunt Came Back) *'Tosha: My aunt came back. *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Tosha: '''From old Algiers *'Shawn and Min: (From old Algiers) *'Tosha: '''And brought me back *'Shawn and Min: '(And brought me back) *'Tosha: 'A pair of shears. *'Shawn and Min: '(A pair of shears) *'Tosha: 'My aunt came back *'Shawn and Min: '(My aunt came back) *'Tosha: 'from Holland, too *'Shawn and Min: '(from Holland, too) *'Tosha: 'And brought me back *'Shawn and Min: '(And brought me back) *'Tosha: 'A wooden shoe. *'Shawn and Min: '(A wooden shoe) *'Tosha: 'My aunt came back *'Shawn and Min: '(My aunt came back) *'Tosha: 'from old Japan *'Shawn and Min: '(from old Japan) *'Tosha: 'And brought me back *'Shawn and Min: '(And brought me back) *'Tosha: 'A paper fan. *'Shawn and Min: '(A paper fan) *'Tosha: 'My aunt came back *'Shawn and Min: '(My aunt came back) *'Tosha: 'From the county fair *'Shawn and Min: '(From the county fair) *'Tosha: 'And brought me back *'Shawn and Min: '(And brought me back) *'Tosha: 'A rocking chair. *'Shawn and Min: '(A rocking chair) *'Tosha: 'My aunt came back *'Shawn and Min: '(My aunt came back) *'Tosha: 'From old Belgium *'Shawn and Min: '(From old Belgium) *'Tosha: 'And brought me back *'Shawn and Min: '(And brought me back) *'Tosha: 'Some bubble gum. *'Shawn and Min: '(Some bubble gum) *'Tosha: 'My aunt came back *'Shawn and Min: '(My aunt came back) *'Tosha: 'From the city zoo *'Shawn and Min: '(From the city zoo) *'Tosha: 'And brought me back *'Shawn and Min: '(And brought me back) *'Tosha: 'Some nuts like you! *'Shawn and Min: '(Some nuts like you!) (music ends) *'Micheal: Hi! *'Kids: '''Hi, Michael! *'Michae'l: Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice, and stop to say "Hello". *'Tosha:' I like your soccer clothes on, and your soccer ball, Michael. *'Michael:' Thanks, Tosha. *'Tosha: 'You're welcome. *'Michael: 'It's fun to kick the ball. We ball on the floor. And than comes the kick the ball into, Barney. *'Shawn: 'Yes! *(Micheal kicks the ball into Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Whoa. I fell on the floor. *'Kids: 'Barney. Hi. *'Barney: 'Hi, there. Hi, Micheal. *'Micheal: '''Hi, Barney. * '''Barney: '''Did everybody learn to kick the soccer ball outside! * '''Michael: '''Yes! You do! * '''Shawn: '''Maybe in couple more weeks until Soccer at the backyard! * '''Barney: '''It sure is Shawn! Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts